Mr Longbottom
by Ninja0Squirl
Summary: Potions and Botany are very similar Mr.Longbottom." Snape said absently, "Oh, s-sir." Neville replied, while bitterly thinking about how utterly different the two were. SnapexNeville Oh yes, I did.


It wasn't even the ides of March, it was Autumn after all, and yet he was terrified, absolutely petrified. Well, he wasn't, but dear God, a basilisks stare would be better than this... it was really getting to be too much if he thought a basilisks stare was better than this. But then again, he wished he was dead nearly every day as Professor Snape yelled at him for his blunderous mistakes. Yet, now he sat as the other filed out with the same hated professor staring at him with the queerest look on his face...

"Good luck Nev." he heard Ron whisper as he walked out. Trying to resist the urge to faint, he waited patiently for Professor Snape to speak.

"Uhm... uh... er... s-sir?" he squeaked, though perhaps it was to low for the professor to hear, "S-sir?" he asked again, a bit louder, then wincing as if he had somehow shown some disrespect towards his professor.

"Neville Longbottom." he started at the sound of his name, staring at his professor and waiting, he noticed in despair that he was already sweating.

"Y-yes?" he asked, watching as the professor stood, still with an odd look on his face, one Neville was to frightened to try and place.

"Neville Longbottom," Snape spoke again, swiveling his gaze, "I have heard from Pomona that you are the best in your class."

"W-who sir?" Neville stuttered, unable to place the name.

"Professor Sprout you nitwit!" he boomed, and Neville found a bit of relief that his professor was at least acting normally again, until that weird look returned to his face, "Now can you explain to me how you can fail potions when you are passing such a similar subject?"

"H-h-h-h-"

"Oh, spit it out!"

"H-how are they s-similar, s-sir?" Snape sneered, but his eyes remained in that strange look.

"How do you think you would go about collecting potions ingredients ? Potions, though I loath to say it," he actually seemed to shudder here, "Is just the next step up from botany."

"O-oh, sir." Neville said, while bitterly thinking how botany and potions were very, very different. Snape sighed and moved from his desk, placing a hand to his head as if suffering from a head ache, he began to bring out some ingredients.

"If you fail to believe me, , then I shall have to prove it to you."

"W-what?" Neville shrieked, sounding remarkably like a squeak toy. Snape just levelled a smirk at the boy.

"Honestly , if you found yourself unable to comprehend words there is potion available." Neville's mind seemed to shut down as he wondered if Snape had really just told a joke, it didn't seem real, but that was definitely teasing! The potions ingredients were laid out carefully before him and a much better cauldron before him. Neville noted that while his cauldron was just a basic, this one was made of finer material and coated with some type of potion that seemed useful for no other reason than it made the cauldron sparkle.

"T-this is yours, s-sir?' he asked, more curious than frightened.

"Naturally, the protection potion coated over it is rather obvious, it's decent for making sure nothing blows up, and it doesn't mix into potions like others so-called protection potions." Neville paused a moment to wonder why Snape would even need a protection potion when he was one of the best potion masters of the generation. He realised shamefacedly that it must be for when Snape had to tutor his worst students.

"Which p-page, s-sir?" he asked, pulling out his book.

"That book is worthless," he sneered, "I'll give you the instructions step-by-step." Neville wondered why he even had the book if he was going to say it was useless.

"O-okay, sir." he put it away shyly, waiting patiently.

"Cut the persimmon root." Neville looked around nervously.

"S-sir?" he asked, unsure. Snape sighed.

"Honestly." he murmured, pushing forward one of the roots that minute differences were impossible for any student to tell apart. Neville began to nervously cut.

"Is t-this-" he began, before biting his tongue to resist the urge to let out a shriek as Snape appeared behind him and grabbed the knife.

"That is not how you cut persimmon root." he said arrogantly, leading Neville's hand into the proper way, leaving the poor boy sweating profusely and quivering as his professor continued onto the next step, "Now for the boathroot throat, this is a difficult step for the weak-willed, no doubt."

"Y-yes sir." Neville said, watching as Snape's other hand snaked up around his shoulder to grab the boaththroot and set in front of him, then as his hand was led in how to carefully slice the delicate throat without making purple gunk fly everywhere.

"Potions is a lot like cooking." Snape commented briskly, setting aside the boathroot and grabbing another mysterious object, "Gillis Tentacle."

"W-what sir?" Neville asked, his body aching as he resisted the urge to lean to far in or to far away, afraid he would fall. Why couldn't Professor Trewlany have seen this in her stars yesterday?

"Potion is a lot like cooking , in that you must place everything in correctly at the proper time. I imagine if I were a muggle I'd be a chef, and if you were a muggle?" he asked, his voice slightly whimsical as he used Neville's hands to cut and slice.

"I-i imagine I w-would be a g-gardener sir."

"Hmm, a gardener. You place too much faith in one subject, what is gardening but an evolved form of farming, and what is farming but a supply for chefs? It seems there is an endless cycle that we are part of." if it wasn't the fact that Snape was so familiar with him, it was definitely the smile that made his knees go out.

"Eep!" he shrieked as his head hit the table. He managed not to pass out, but he really wanted to as he saw what could only be labeled concern in Snape's eyes as he hovered over him.

"Are you quite alright ?" he asked, and though his tone was cloaked with hate, Neville could see it quite clearly in the eyes, and it terrified him.

"I th-think I n-need t-to go t-to Ma-madam P-pomphrey." he whimpered.

"Pathetic, I'll escort you." and as if Professor Snape had completely forgotten how to use the swish and flick spell, he picked Neville up. The poor boy whimpered at the close proximity, and tried not to moan that about his head should Snape drop him just to be spiteful. That was probably why he was being carried in the first place. The trip to the nurses office was impossibly long for Neville's tastes, and he wondered why when Potion's class was the most likely to kill you. He noted that his professor was taking hallways he hadn't seen before in order to keep away from the mainstream, and was slightly thankful for it.

"Emw..." he moaned as Professor Snape set him down on a bed, his head was hurting.

"Open your eyes." Snape commanded, and he wondered when he had shut them, "How unfortunate, a concussion." he noted with displeasure, and Neville wondered if it was at him or the concussion.

"I-is th-there a p-potion for t-that?" he asked, noting Snape's almost teasing smirk through half-lidded eyes.

"Of course." his eyes shut once more, and he felt moments pass, he was so tired... his eyes flew open once more as he felt a pair of lips press onto his own. His mouth opened into a gasp, and them lips deepened the kiss, a foul-testing liquid passing into his own.

"What the hell?" Neville demanded, too tired and emotionally drained to be shocked at his own bravery.

"A concussion potion can only be passed mouth-to-mouth." Snape noted, with a grin like the snake who caught the cat. Neville pouted and leveled a glare, and then, the concussion potion kicked in and he passed out asleep.

"Severus?" Pomphrey asked, walking out from her office in surprise, "Whatever are you doing here?"

"Just dropping off a student Pro-Poppy." he said, and hid his grin as he resisted the urge to skip out. That would be most un-Slytherin of him.

* * *

AN: This is me taking a pairing on crack seriously. Severus has a crush on Neville (or maybe he just likes the moments when Neville's not so weak-willed?). Anyway, to further explain, Sevvies mad because he thinks that potions and botany are similar (which is like saying farming and cooking are similar) and feels that Nevvies holding out on him, place it's a kinky after school lesson.... I blame Severus entirely! (This is for Penskii by the way, because I happened upon her request on a drabble request board and had to do it.)

noted

nōtəd

推荐意思

1. 著名的  
2. 有名的

* * *

所有意思

1. 著名的  
2. 有名的  
3. 扬名的  
4. 显著地  
5. 醒目地  
6. 显著的

Highlight a block of Chinese text containing more than 5 characters but less than 50 characters and see what happens.


End file.
